The invention relates to a method for optically scanning and measuring an object.
By means of a laser scanner such as is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,068 for example, the surroundings of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. One known method for this, called “zero cross”, determines the zero crossings of modulation of the emission light beam and of the reception light beam. The temporal difference corresponds to the distance. Only a small number of locations are thus evaluated, namely the zero crossings.